Fat Lip Behind Attack
by Cookie Caramello
Summary: Someone is not happy with their treat...


Hello. This story is a crossover between these three things:

Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
Artemis Fowl book Series  
Tupac and Biggie (Shut the FUCK up if you think I'm taking about the shitty documentary.)  
Engineer from Team Fortress 2

Rick Perry

This story is told in Percy Jackson's POV (point of view). If you had not read any of these books, just search up the wiki page for it. That's what I did.

Also, fuck any haters I may spawn from this. I don't give a goddamn SHIT if anything here is not "canon." I don't even know what the hell that means. So overall, fuck any losers who hate me, or what I do. As Biggie once said: "Money hoes and clothes, blunt smoke coming out the nose."

P.S: Anyone who complains about the drug use in this one-shoot will get FUCKING blocked without any GODDAMN RESISTANCE FROM ME!

This story takes place in 2014. Percy Jackson and Artemis Fowl are both at the age of 18. Tupac and Biggie have come back from a long vacation at Cuba. In the story, they have released over 20 albums they had created when they were "dead."

Enjoy the story, and If you don't like, then don't read. K thx bye.

(Extra Note: is fucking STUPID! This is the last fucking time this site deletes my story!)

Also, due to many requests from my friends and fans, I am typing this in google docs instead of notepad (no hate intended). I am using spell check so I look more professional! Enjoy!

…...  
_

**Chapter 1: Glenn Beck gets Shot**

**Percy's POV:**

"Where's my cigaweed?" I impatiently asked, placing my hands on my lap. Nico ran over to me, his slim figure showing clearly in the stage lights. "Sorry."

Using my eyes, I scanned over his chest. I had always enjoyed the idea of raping him. Every since he took me to that lake at the age of 12, two years ago, he had been enchanting me. True, I knew he wasn't gay, and neither was I homosexual. But I was hoping for the right opportunity to show him what I got.

I stood up, adjusting my tie. I pulled his head into my stomach. "Thanks sweetie."

He looked up at me, following that by backing away. I stepped towards him once again, placing my long, tan knuckles on his narrow shoulder. "Look Nico, I need to talk to you about a few things." I placed my finger underneath my chin, showing off my rape face.

The young, pale boy did a double take, looking at me twice before attempting to stroll away. I grabbed him by the end of his dress jacket, pulling him towards me once again. "Nico, I need your help on something." I hissed in his ear, taking him in closer to me, grasping his inner leg with the palm of my hand.

"What do you want?" He objected, his back arching towards my figure. I slid my hand farther away from his leg, and more towards his genitals. I licked his earlobe, and I could see him biting his lip in order to stop a moan from escaping his mouth.

"I need my script, my sweet munchkin." I paused, sucking and slopping on the side of his neck. Containing my hornyness, I kicked him away. "Get the finished product to me in one hour." I slapped his ass, propelling him towards the exit door.

"Don't forget the weed!" I ordered, sitting down once again. I walked back up to the door, clicking the button, locking it. I scurried back to my directors chair, resting myself down a second time. "Nico." I purred playfully. Oh, how I love the wonderful Nico di Angelo. He had been obsessing over the just turned Ghost King. His slim figure, those soft legs. Aww yeah...

The son of Poseidon undid his leather belt, pulling down the front of my jet-black dress pants. A hard erection flinged out, the head of the penis up in attention, foreskin forming a ring just below the tip of the knob. Grasping the middle of the shaft, I started to pull and down on the hard boner. I unbuttoned my dress shirt, lifting up the black outer jacket, revealing my somewhat muscle bound stomach. I went back to my slow masterbation, all due to a special Ghost Meister.

Damn, It's so hot how he commands everyone around. I thought, a smile appearing on my face. My mind set went to his physical features. Those skinny, beautiful, soft legs. The way he jogs in those shorts. And his chest, mmhmm. I ejaculated, the white material splashing onto my stomach. I continued to fap, my mind falling into a pure fantasy.

I stood up, looking around the cushioned white room around me. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot a dark cat. I approach the black pussy, stretching my hand outward in order to try to calm the feline down. It arches it back, hisses like Dick Cheney, and lunges toward me.

Another occasion occurs. I am standing in the middle of a mountain. Black people can be seen inhabited on the small island, (most of them are) fully dressed. Hal Turner can be seen hanging from a rope, with several KKK members and Black Panther's laughing around the dead corpse. I walk towards a nearby hooded figure. It uncovers itself, revealing to be Glenn Beck.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!" The fat mormon fuckface yelled towards my direction, slapping me across the face. I fell downwards, trying to crawl away from the fascist.

The self proclaimed black lover trekked over to me, pointing his white finger at my eyeball. "You are not welcome in this diverse land, homophobic commie fascist racist!"

"Those are THREE entirely different things, you jackass." I progressed (no pun intended). I looked him in the eyes, to see black pits of fire being contained.

Glenn broke into tears. I stood up, placing my arm around the Mermen.

' "I just really car, care ab, about Amerrca!" He cried, voice hoarse from crying. I planted a kiss on his cheek, and looked around to see Rush Limbaugh running towards me with an burning American Flag.'

Screaming, I looked around to see a innocent Nico di Angelo standing next to me, the reddened face containing fear and uncertainty. Scurrying to put back on my clothes, I sat down, adjusting and readjusting my pants until they had a fit snuggly on my body. "Yes?" I replied, hands behind mr head. Scanning the room nervously, his small shorts and t-shirt defining his skinny body, Angelo gulped, his adams apple oscillating. "Well Percy, I came here to ask about the script you want me to create."

I noticed the blunt in his hand. I snatched it away, pulling out my large blue lighter.

Sitting up in preparation, I placed my arms behind his broad back, lighting the pot. I took a large swag, inhaling the smoke into Nico's face. He backed away, then came back to his original location. I placed the doobie next to me on the chair arm, standing up to confront the very bad boy.

"So, what makes you think you're ready for my advice?" I asked, circling around his shivering body, I grabbed him by the face, placing my large finger on Nico's chin. "Well, you could think about what I want. Or, you could take my ideas. But in order to do that, you have to do me a favor."

The bead of sweat running down Angelo's forehead was easily visible by my observing eyes. Without thinking it through my mind, I placed his red tongue on Nico's forehead, licking the gop of sweat from his face. Stepping back, Nico looked at the son of Poseidon.

Don't get a boner. Don't get a boner. Nico thought in his mind. I grinned at him, not known to him, I could hear every one of his thoughts, as they came and went.

Against his orders, a lump in his pants was soon visible. Nipples now hard, he looked down to see his large erection easily visible through his pants.

Licking my lips, I kneeled down, placing my mouth on the hard boner. Licking the aroused genitals through the shorts, Nico started to moan, which prompted thee to place the young man on the table. Pushing him on the desk table hybrid, I looked over the boy in front of me. Cheeks rose red, Angelo was soon unshirted, his hard nipples in attention. Licking the tip of the rose red tit, I moved down back to the pants. Quickly ripping off the shorts, Nico was down to his black boxer briefs. Using my bare hand, I ripped the remaining clothing off him to shreds, revealing the Ghost King, naked as the day he was born.

With caution in my steps, I placed himself in front of Nico's small body. Taking a whiff of the glans, they smelled similar to what you would smell on a spring day, pine cones. Looking back the boner, he noticed the skin formed a ring right below the top of the head, just like his. Licking the tip of the uncovered knob, Nico shuddered in pleasure.

(Authors Note: If anyone complains about these two guys being uncircumcised, they will be blocked permanently. Famous people with foreskin include Obama, Biggie Smalls, Herman Cain,)

_20 minutes later..._

"Let's do this a little bit more." I hissed into Nico's ear. Grinning, I reached for the crotch.

A panicked Harri Potter ran into the room, paper's clutched in his hand. "Presentation in one hour!" He observed the current situation, and his face turned a flushed red. Before I could lecture Potter on manners and waiting, the intruder slammed the door behind him, leaving multiple items on the ground.

Taking myself out of Nico, I walked over to the door. Instead of chasing after the nerd, I picked up a sign left on the ground.

'Mandatory Player Meeting Today at 7 p.m.'

I gazed over at the clock.

'6:45'

"We need to change now!" I advised, running past the frozen Nico di Angelo, taking hold of his hand as I passed by.

"I'll help you with the script later!" I assured, taking him with me into the room.

So, did I do good. Should I continue the story. Please tell me in the comments. Thanks!


End file.
